Known soil compaction rollers or soil compacting machines comprise a multiplicity of protrusions, also referred to as tamping plates, which are disposed on the perimeter of a rotatable drum, usually in parallel rows. In the case of drums comprising protrusions, there is the problem of soil material adhering to the drum between the protrusions and the spaces between the protrusions, thus impairing the performance of the drum. It is known to arrange a stripping device comprising scraping teeth transversely to the direction of rotation of the drum in such a manner that the scraping teeth protrude into the spaces between the protrusions and mechanically remove dirt from the spaces between the protrusions upon rotation of the drum.
Machine parts, for example, drums and wheels, are thus those elements that are affected by undesirable dirt deposits. The width of the rotating machine parts can vary, thus necessitating adjustment of a stripping device according to the altered width. This is the case, for example, when drum extenders are used.
Exchangeable stripping elements in various widths are currently provided for various working widths of the rotating machine parts. This necessitates the exchange of at least parts of the stripping device. This means, therefore, that separate parts of the stripping device must be made available for different working widths. Furthermore, the exchange of parts for different working widths is often time-consuming.